


Texts from Cecil and Carlos

by steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Enough fluff to pack a teddy bear, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb/pseuds/steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of conversations between Cecil and Carlos discussing things from their future children to laboratory destruction, done through text messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lab

**Author's Note:**

> These began as Tumblr posts that I wanted to type up to Ao3 as well. There isn't really a plot to it at all, they are just stand-alone conversations.

**Cecil:** Carlos

 **Cecil:** Perfect Carlos

 **Cecil:** Beautiful Carlos

 **Cecil:** Carlos

 **Cecil:** My Carlos

 **Cecil:** Who I would eat wheat and wheat byproducts for

 **Carlos:** Cecil

 **Cecil:** Yes Carlos?

 **Carlos:** Cecil no

 **Cecil:** I would even go into the dog park

 **Cecil:** Which does not actually exist

 **Cecil:** And I would go into the library.

 **Cecil:** And stand outside on Street Cleaning Day

 **Cecil:** Also I may have set your lab on fire

 **Cecil:** And take pictures of Koshekh for you

 **Cecil:** And the angels at Old Woman Josie's

 **Cecil** : .....have I mentioned that you're perfect?

 **Carlos:** ....you did what?

 **Cecil:** Tried to take pictures of Koshekh for you?

 **Carlos:** My lab, Cecil. What did you do to my lab?

 **Cecil:**  Umm

 **Cecil:** Hey is it our night to go to Big Rico's?

 **Carlos:** Ceeeciiiiiiilllllll

 **Cecil:** I managed to get you a picture?

 **Carlos:**...do you still have the camera shards?

 **Cecil:** They might have been confiscated.

 **Carlos:** Of course they were.

 **Carlos:** Silly Cecil.

 **Cecil:** You're not mad???

 **Carlos:** I've come to accept this as my life.

 **Carlos:** More like

 **Carlos:** I was waiting for my lab to

 **Cecil:** Oh wow I thought you would be really mad

 **Cecil:** Especially since your computer was destroyed also

 **Cecil:** Neat

 **Carlos:**...

 **Carlos:** You're helping me clean this up.

 **Carlos:** And finding me a new computer that won't eat me.

[Find the original posts [here](http://askcecilb.tumblr.com/post/62656759590/texts-from-carlos-and-cecil-in-which-cecil-is) and [here](http://askcecilb.tumblr.com/post/62659686159/texts-from-carlos-and-cecil-the-continuing-saga).]


	2. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil brings up an important question regarding their future.

**Cecil:** Carlos

 **Cecil:** My perfect Carlos

 **Cecil:** I was thinking about something.

 **Cecil:** So you know how at the end of every year the City Council has all those extra kids that keep teleporting in front of City Hall and they don't know what to do with all the kids?

 **Carlos:**.... Yes?

 **Cecil:** What if we adopt some?

 **Carlos:** Is that what you want?

 **Carlos:** Because we could.

 **Cecil:** Really?

 **Carlos:** If that is what you want.

 **Cecil:** Oh. Well good.

 **Cecil:** Because I might have already indicated that we would take one if they dropped it off at the studio.

 **Cecil:** It was on the last date report.

 **Carlos:** I had a feeling that was coming next.

 **Cecil:** You should probably start reading those before you sign them.

 **Carlos:** Probably a good idea.

 **Cecil:** We can name them all Carlos.

 **Carlos:** Cecil no

 **Carlos:** And what do you mean "all"?

 **Cecil:** Well we can't name them all Cecil, that would just get confusing.

 **Cecil:** Not to mention ridiculous

 **Carlos:** I

 **Carlos:** Whatever you say.

 **Cecil:** Can you imagine every time I did a broadcast everyone would wonder which of the 387 Cecil's they are listening to?

**Carlos:** _387?!  
_

**Cecil:** Well yeah that's how many I indicated we would take

 **Cecil:** And I said we wouldn't be picky if they were missing some limbs or were interdimensional.  We wouldn't want to be one of  _those_ parents who are picky about what dimension their kids come from.

 **Cecil:** Wait that's not right.  I meant 3.87.

 **Cecil:**....Carlos?

[Find the original post [here.](http://askcecilb.tumblr.com/post/62673625660/texts-from-carlos-and-cecil-cecil-wants-to-have)]


	3. Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil tries sexting.

**Cecil:** Beautiful Carlos

 **Cecil:** My Carlos

 **Cecil:** I have good news

 **Cecil:** So apparently sexting is a thing people do outside Night Vale, so I acquired a license to do it at City Hall.

 ** **Cecil:**** So I can send you sexts

 **Cecil:** Like..

 ** **Cecil:**** Beaker

 ** ** **Cecil:****** Hypothesis

 

 **Cecil:** Bunsen burner

 ** **Cecil:**** Chemistry

 

 **Cecil:** E = mc(squared)

 ** **Cecil:**** a<.05

 

 **Cecil:** Mitochondria

 ** **Cecil:**** Pythagoras

[[Original post here](http://askcecilb.tumblr.com/post/62754615680/texts-from-cecil-and-carlos-in-which-cecil)]


	4. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CECIL IS DISTRAUGHT

**  
**[Today at 9:57 AM]

 **Cecil:** CARLOS THERE IS A MOUNTAIN

 **Cecil:** I AM DISTRAUGHT

 **Cecil:** THEY DON'T EXIST CARLOS FIX IT

 ** **Cecil:****  DON'T YOU DARE GO POKING AT IT

 **Cecil:** CARLOS

 ** **Cecil:****  CARLOS ANSWER ME

 **Cecil:** WHAT IF WE MAKE A SACRIFICE TO A BLOODSTONE

 ** **Cecil:****  WHAT DO YOUR SCIENCE EYES TELL YOU

[Today at 10:12 PM]

 **Cecil:** Sooooo there is a possibility that the mountain I saw earlier was some of your charred lab coats that I balled up to toss in the washer.....

 **Carlos:** You attempted laundry?

 **Cecil:** There  _is_ a distinct possibility that they were charred after they came out of the washer, yes.

[[Original post here](http://askcecilb.tumblr.com/post/62869061831/texts-from-carlos-and-cecil-cecil-is-apparently)]


	5. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil attempts to get Carlos in the mood.

**Cecil:** Rico's tonight?

 **Cecil:** You can speak Spanish to me all night long..

 **Cecil:** I've been learning Spanish for you.

 **Cecil:** Víva la nube brillanda.

 **Cecil:** Mate su doble

 **Cecil:** Las arma no pueden matarlo

 **Cecil:** Es imposíble a morir por las armas.

[[Original post here](http://frozantears.tumblr.com/post/63113757743/askcecilb-texts-from-carlos-and-cecil-cecil)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loose translations:
> 
> "All hail the glow cloud"
> 
> "Kill your double"
> 
> "Guns cannot kill you"
> 
> "It's impossible for guns to kill you."


	6. Wrong Number, part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil sends a message to his mom. At least he thinks he did.

**[Yesterday at 11:59 PM-Text sent to "Perfect Carlos"]**

**Cecil:**  Hi mom, I know it's been a while since I last messaged you.  And I its difficult to both read and respond to a text when you are a disembodied ethereal spirit, so I can see why it's been a while since we last spoke.  But I just wanted to let you know how things are going.

 **Cecil:** Carlos has been sleeping with his head in my lap for a while, he said he was sick when he got home from his lab. I know, I know, the fact that the tattoo on his back doesn't even  _glow_ should've told me that he's sick but you always said I don't listen anyway.

 **Cecil:** But I was sitting here watching him sleep and I was thinking about how all of his little imperfections make him beautiful.  I love sitting here and counting all the little white hairs on the side of his head (which he swears I gave him), or that when he sleeps sometimes he drools a little.

 **Cecil:** And sometimes he will be half asleep and wake up in the middle of the night, roll over to kiss me and muttering the entire time, then roll back over and snore.  Mom you should hear him snore.  It's not even like a loud blood-curdling snore like dad's, more like he's whispering from his chest and doesn't know it.

 **Cecil:** And I will lay there for hours listening to him because I know he's breathing.  He's breathing and he's alive and he's here, with me, hogging all the blankets and I love it.

 **Cecil:** _I love him,_ mom.

 **Cecil:** I love that when he gets excited he eats too loudly and that he wears banned material like flannel.

 **Cecil:** And in the morning before one of us leaves he stops to kiss me, tells me to come back home to him.  I have a home. And it's a home with Carlos.   And our lives aren't perfect but it's beautiful and wonderful because it's NOT perfect.  My world can be completely messed up and broken, but as long as I have my Carlos, my beautiful and wonderful Carlos, my life is perfect so long as he is in it.

 **Cecil:** Well, anyway.  I should probably get going and start the evening chants with our bloodstone on the front porch.  Carlos will wake up soon and he will want to snuggle, he always wants to snuggle when he's had a stressful day.  But when he's sick he wants to cuddle even more.

 **Cecil:** So no grandchildren or interdimensional beings just yet, as soon as one is left at the door of the studio I will let you know.  It helps that you are also a disembodied ethereal spirit, so there's that.

 **Cecil:** Bye for now, mom.  Love you <3

__**  
**   
**[Today at 4:42 PM]**

**Carlos:** Cecil?


	7. Wrong Number, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos checks his phone fifteen hours later.

**Carlos:** Cecil?

**Cecil:** Hello my Carlos!

**Cecil:** With your perfect eyes

**Cecil:** And your beautiful hair that you keep cutting much to my dismay

**Carlos:** You do realize you didn't text your mother, right...?

**Cecil:** I texted her last night while you were taking a nap.

**Cecil:** Which was so cute by the way.

**Carlos:** No you didn't.

**Carlos:** You texted me.

**Cecil:** No I didn't I texted my mom.

**Cecil:** Right?

**Carlos:** I snore like a whispering from my chest?

**Carlos:** And I hog the blankets.

**Cecil:**...

**Cecil:** Well

**Carlos:** _I love you._

**Cecil:** I love you too, Carlos.

**Carlos:** My beautiful, fascinating Cecil.  There is no one I would rather share a home with.

**Cecil:** And I couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

**Cecil:** Even though you hog the blankets.

**Carlos:** Perhaps I'm encouraging you to move closer.  Subconsciously.

**Cecil:** Aww Carlos, everyone knows there is no such thing as a subconscious.

**Carlos:** Of course, silly me.

**Cecil:** It's cute when you do that.

[[Original post here](http://askcecilb.tumblr.com/post/63091028577/texts-from-carlos-and-cecil-wrong-number-pt-2)]


End file.
